Off To Grandma's House
by MintyKitKat
Summary: Recreation of 'Little Red Riding Hood' in modern times done for English class.


Once in a quiet forest-town there lived a young girl named Robin. Robin was average, just like any other school-going girl in the town. She had short red hair, pale blue eyes, and liked to play jump-rope. She and her mother had lived in this small town for as long as she could remember, rarely venturing beyond it's reaches to visit the larger cities, as there was rarely any need too. Robin also had a grandmother who lived not far beyond were she lived, along a trail through the forest, and between a few shop alleyways on the main strip just beyond. Recently, her grandmother had become bedridden due to a bad flu she'd gotten because of the cold winter they'd had. It was Robin's job to bring her grandmother supper every night, as her mother brought breakfast in the morning while Robin was at school.

Robin was relieved as she stepped off the school bus, and onto the pavement in front of her house as it was finally Friday, and time for the weekend. She slung her messenger bag over her shoulder, and skipped into her house to greet her mother. As Robin swung open the door, she called out,

"Hi mom! I'm home." Then waited, but no reply. "Mom?" She dropped her bag in the hallway, then headed for the kitchen where she noticed a note on the counter.

_Sweetie,_

_ I forgot to pick something up while I was in town. Bring Grandma her dinner, and I'll be back before you're home. _

_ Love you,_

_ Mom._

Immediately after reading the note, Robin snatched the basket laden with a thermos of soup, and a few various items of food from the refrigerator, then went off toward the door once more. Before she headed out, Robin snatched her red jacket off a hook and slung it on then proceeded to open the front door once more. A warm breeze rolled past as she stepped out onto her lawn, heading for the sidewalk to head up her road the way she always walked to her Grandmother's house. Although it was longer, she always took this way because her mother had always warned her that the forest was dangerous for girls as young as herself to go into. But today, Robin's mother wasn't home to see her off an make sure the curious girl went the correct rout.

"It can't be that dangerous." Robin thought out loud, looking into the trees just behind her house, "It's still light out, and the main street is just behind it." She stood a moment, pondering over what to do. Her mother really would be angry with her if she found out, but she'd never really know if Robin took her regular rout back, would she?

Then it was decided. A car drove passed, and when Robin was sure there was no one around, she timidly scampered toward the dark woods, making sure no one saw as she stepped under the canopy, heading for the main street. It wasn't nearly as scary as it had been made out to be under the trees. Birds could still be clearly heard chirping, and insects hummed, but the thick canopy of trees made it unnaturally dark. Robin walked along quietly, enjoying the sounds of the animals, but began to scuttle a little faster as an eerie feeling came over her. It felt as if she was being watched by someone. This feeling became reality as a very large man stepped out from behind a tree just ahead of Robin, blocking her path.

"Hello." He greeted, smiling in a sort of pleasant manner. Robin immediately scurried onward, she was told to not talk to strange men. But he pursued her. "Rather rude, not responding to someone greeting you."

"I'm not supposed to talk with strangers." She replied curtly, not even giving him a side-long glance.

"And a good thing to live by, but I'm Ulric Wolfe, so we're not longer stranger's, hm?" She could feel him brushing her cheek with his hand, she shrugged him away and sidestepped out of his reach.

"I'd chat, but I really must be off quickly. I have to bring this supper to my sick Grandmother just passed main street, so if you'd please..." She trailed off as he interrupted,

"Ah, I see. Well, I'll let you be off, then. I will see you later." He gave a sly smile, and enunciated the word 'will' as he said it, as if too mean it. Robin shuddered, and hustled off quickly. She finally saw broad shafts of light coming from the end of the forest, and soon came out in a back alleyway behind the shops of the main strip of town. Like a mouse, she scurried hurriedly out of the alleyway and into the main streets, and stopped to watch cars whiz past. Breathing a sigh of relief, she walked down the street and headed for a lone house stuck between a flower shop, owned by her family, and a small convenience store.

Before just waltzing into her Grandmother`s house, Robin knocked a few times just to be sure she knew it was her before opening the door. As she walked inside, she noticed an eerie silence, similar to when she`d walked into her own house prior too, but this seemed different. She pulled her basket close to her chest, and made her way upstairs to her Grandmother`s room.

"Gramma?" She called quietly, as she stepped timidly into the room, noticing a sleeping form on the bed. Cautiously, she put down her basket and walked over to examine her Grandmother. "Are you awake?" She whispered, removing the blankets from her head. A shrill shriek sounded from the little girl as she noticed a trail of blood leading down from her Grandmothers neck, which had obviously been cut. Her skin turned snow white with fear, and she flung around as she heard someone step behind her.

"It was a bad idea for you too tell me where you were going, little lady. As soon as you mentioned a house near main street, I knew then place. It's the only one here." Ulric Wolfe said, stepping closer to the little girl in a menacing fashion.

"What have you done?" Robin squeaked, sobs wrenching her body. Ulric didn't answer, but only drew a blade from his belt and shoved little Robin against the wall, holding the blade near her neck. Robin yelped in terror, and began to flail wildly in his grip in an attempt to get away, while being careful to not move her head too much and graze against his sharp blade. Before he could have his way with her, she gave a final ditch effort and kicked him as hard as she could in the groin. He immediately dropped the blade, and fell to the ground. Robin had too act fast, she bolted for the door. Before she could make it, her face met carpet as he grabbed her ankle, causing her to fall hard on the ground and loose her breath. Ulric sat up, and loomed over her before a loud slam sounded as the front door downstairs burst open. Large feet stomped hurriedly up the stairs, and Ulric tried to get away, but was too late as the police rushed in.

"Drop the knife and put your hands on your head!" They shouted, holding their guns straight out at him. He refused to comply, and rushed at one with his knife. There was a resounding bang, a thud, and then silence.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" One of them knelt down beside Robin, and she nodded as she regained her breath from the hard fall. She felt herself being lifted, and carried away. Words of comfort coming from the police, and soon the people that helped her in the ambulance. Apparently her mother had called the police when she came home, and Robin was no where to be found. She had not written the note telling the little girl to go straight to her Grandmother's.


End file.
